


How hate turned to love

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Shot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Nico had been avoiding Will for weeks until they starting meeting more through camp activities. Months later, they're friends. Nico's not quite sure how that happened.





	

Nico wasn’t lying when he said that he had hated the three day stay in the infirmary. Sure, he had been allowed to go outside on the third day of his stay to ‘get some sun so that he could get his Italian tan back’ or something along those lines, but he still didn’t like being holed up in a room with white and yellow walls along with a bed with white bedsheets and a cupboard full of medical equipment. It made him unhappy to be in the light. He had complained about it to Will the morning of the second day, and when he thought back on it, he didn’t really know what to make of the conversation.

_“I really hate being in this room. It’s too bright,” Nico grumbled as Will took his blood pressure. “And it’s even worse that you forced me to sleep with the lights on. That’s just straight-out embarrassing. The Son of Hades sleeping with the lights on?”_

_“It’s for your own good,” Will said, whistling as he stitched up Nico’s arm – the werewolf poison had dissolved the first set of mortal stitches, so now they were trying again, this time with enchanted thread. “I don’t want you to fade, so I don’t want you to be exposed to more darkness than there is in your body. It’s a lethal amount, you know. It’s eating you up from the inside.”_

_“I don’t care. How would feel if you were trapped in darkness the whole time? It’s the same thing with me and the light.”_

_Will stopped halfway in doing a stitch, the needle still deep in Nico’s arm. “Well, I guess you make a point, but I still have to keep you in the light. Just until the three days are up. After that, you can sleep without a light on again. Will that make you happy?”_

It had made Nico happy to be able to be able to move back to his cabin and sleep in the darkness, but of course he hadn’t told Will that. In fact, he hadn’t talked to Will the last two weeks, apart from answering a couple questions about his health during the check-up one week ago.

He had done pretty well with avoiding Will outside of the check-ups, but a Thursday a month after his stay in the infirmary, he came to the sword-fighting class he taught with Percy to find the last person he expected to see there. Will Solace. Being taught by Percy how to disarm someone.

The tip of Nico’s sword hit the ground and the two demigods looked up, Will wiping the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his free hand.

“What the Hades are you doing here, Solace?” Nico asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the infirmary or with the rest of your cabin in archery?”

“Will here wanted to be able to handle a sword better,” Percy explained, taking a sip of his water bottle. “He’s not too bad. His moves are pretty rusty, but he has good reflexes and is a fast learner. Can you go through the basics with him while I teach the rest of the kids?”

Nico was about to say that he didn’t want anything to do with Will when he heard himself say, “Sure, why not?”

“Great!” Percy said before walking over to the rest of the group, which consisted of about a dozen demigods from different cabins.

Will smiled at Nico, his sky-blue eyes twinkling in the sunshine. Nico silently groaned, but picked up his sword and walked towards Will, wanting nothing more than to dive into the nearest shadow. How had he gotten himself into this mess?

A month later, it was Will’s time to be confused when Nico appeared in the archery class taught by his sister Kayla.

“I’m not here because I want to,” Nico muttered when Will asked him about it. “I lost a bet, okay? I have to take archery for a month.”

Over the next few archery classes, Will got to learn more about Nico, for example that his favourite colour was blue (not black like Will had originally thought), his birthday was the 28th of January and that he could speak Ancient Greek, Latin and Italian fluently.

\---

“Really? Your favourite colour is purple?” Nico asked incredulously. “I would have thought it would have been like, green or red.

“Nope, it’s purple,” Will said, pointing to a part of the bandage. “If you cut it there, it should be long enough to wrap a small wound.”

Nico didn’t even say anything as he cut the bandage. So what if he was learning how to wrap wounds and stuff in the infirmary by Will? They were just friends. Whoa, that felt weird. Had he just called Will his friend? He had, and it had felt natural too, not wrong or forced at all.

“Nico? Are you okay? You totally zoned out for a minute there,” Will’s worried voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up at Will’s concerned face.

“I got lost in some thoughts.” Nico was silent for a bit. “We’re friends, right?”

“Of course we are.” Will pointed to a patient. “She just came in with a twisted ankle. Think you can fix it?”

Nico nodded with a determined expression. He could do this. He had learned and practised this for weeks now.

\---

“Will? Why is Nico sitting with us?” Ella, Will’s seven-year-old sister asked one day at dinner. It was quite a cold day, and Nico was sitting closer to Will than usual in an attempt to steal the Son of Apollo’s body heat.

“Because he’s lonely at his own table. Therefore he’s sitting with me because we’re friends. That’s what friends do. We make sure that the other friend is not lonely. Right?”

Ella nodded. “Yeah! You’re my friend too, Nico. Because I don’t want you to be alone. That’s okay, right?”

Nico let a small smile tug at his lips. “Yes. That’s okay.”

\---

“Five minutes, everybody!” Leo called out. All the campers were on the beach, counting down the minutes until New Years. Will was standing with Nico, the rest of the Seven as well as Rachel, Reyna and Calypso.

Everyone was holding their hands with their respective other – Percy with Annabeth, Piper with Jason, Hazel with Frank, Leo with Calypso and Reyna with Rachel. The only two not holding hands were Nico and Will, who were both sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other one didn’t see. The rest of their small crowd smirked at each other, knowing that both boys had massive crushes on the other.

Will swallowed. “Hey, Nico? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Nico nodded as Leo called out, “Three minutes!”

They walked a bit away from the rest of the campers and Will took a deep breath. “There’s something I gotta tell you.”

Nico looked up at Will’s face illuminated by the lights hanging from the trees surrounding the beach. “Go ahead.”

_Two minutes._

“You see Nico, I, um.” Will cursed himself. He had never been good with words, but now was really not the time for his tongue to completely tie itself into knots.”

  _90 seconds._

“You what?” Nico asked confused. He had no idea what Will’s was going to say. Of course, he had his hopes, but they were firmly sealed away in his brain.

“I, um, I…”

_One minute._

“Will? Are you okay? You look really nervous.” Nico had no idea why Will as acting like this, but he was assuming that something was wrong.

“I…” Will took a deep breath.

_30 seconds._

“Damn it,” Will swore, running a hand through his hair. “I really like you, okay? Like, _like_ you.”

Silence.

Nico’s mind was going 90 miles an hour. Will… Will liked him?

_10 seconds._

Nico could feel his eyes fill with tears of happiness and relief. “Really?”

_5 seconds._

“I understand if you don’t like me back,” Will continued. “But I just wanted to tell you.”

“No! I really like you too!” Nico said quickly.

_3 seconds._

Several emotions flashed across Will’s face before he stepped closer to Nico.

_2 seconds._

“Can I kiss you?” Will breathed, wanting to kiss Nico before the New Year officially started.

_1 second._

“Please do,” Nico whispered before pressing his lips against Will’s. It was his first kiss and he knew that it was Will’s first kiss too. He had learned that a month ago when it randomly came up in a conversation. But that didn’t matter now. _Kiss Will now, think later_ , his brain reminded him and he closed his eyes, happily listening to his brain for once.

_0 seconds._

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
